


1-The Baby Wolf

by iam1wolf



Category: Animals - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, reality - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam1wolf/pseuds/iam1wolf





	1-The Baby Wolf

Written by: Adrianna 

1-The Baby Wolf

On a nice, hot sunny morning in a big forest, there are animals enjoying the weather. The mothers are watching their babies play in the trees and on the ground. Some of the animals are laying in the shade under the trees to cool off and rest.  
Suddenly a dark cloud fills the sky and the wind is blowing hard. All the animals look up and see a huge dark spinning thing coming from the clouds. They realize that the spinning thing is a tornado, so they run away from it as fast as they can.  
The mothers grabbed their young ones and took off running, the birds flew away from the tornado, and the rest of the animals ran for their lives. But the animals weren’t quick enough. The tornado was too fast and destroyed the whole forest.   
All of the once bush trees, the plants and flowers, and the animals were destroyed completely. But wait! There is a movement on the ground under the dirt. A little gray head pops out of the dirt and looks around at the dead forest. After this head gets done looking, the rest of the body gets out of the dirt. The little gray head became a female baby, two-day-old, American gray wolf.  
After the baby wolf stands up, legs wobbly and shaky from the storm, she looks around more at what was destroyed. She noticed that everything in the forest is gone. There is no sign of any life, including her parents, so she decides to fend for herself.   
The only foods in the forest are bugs and the dead animals. The baby wolf already has a few teeth, so she decides to eat what is available, and use other resources when then the time comes. There is no water available, so she uses the moisture from the ground and from the dead animals to prevent a lot of dehydration.  
For a week, the baby wolf ate all the bugs, all the dead animals, and drank all the moisture from them. By this time, she is still hungry and thirsty. She needs to eat and drink other things in order to stay alive. If she doesn’t find anything soon, she will die.  
On the eighth day, the baby was in luck. A little girl, around age nine or ten, happened to walk in the forest to see what kind of destruction the tornado has made.   
The little girl, named Anna Tran, saw the baby wolf ahead of her. The wolf lowered herself in fear as Anna slowly walked up to her. “Hey there little one,” Anna said as she reached out her hand to pet the baby wolf. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you. I’ll take you home and make you healthy again.”  
Anna slowly and gently picked up the baby wolf and held her to her chest. She quickly ran home, which is at the end of the forest, through the front door, and into the kitchen. She gently put the wolf on the kitchen table.  
“Mom, hurry and get some towels and a warm blanket. I’m in the kitchen,” Anna yelled out to her mom.  
Coming from the living room in a hurry, her mom, Thao Tran, has a bunch of towels and a blanket in her arms. She gave them to Anna. Anna dried off the wolf and wrapped her up while Thao fixed up a baby bottle of warm milk.  
Anna and Thao care for and raise abandoned and injured animals, so they have the supplies needed to care for the wolf.  
Anna picked up the wolf that is wrapped in the nice warm blanket, and held her in her arms. She sat down in the chair when Thao gave her the bottle of warm milk. The baby gulped down the whole bottle in five minutes.   
After finishing the last drop of milk, and Anna took the bottle out of her mouth, the baby wolf said, “Thank you so much. I feel better now.”  
“You’re welcome,” Thao said as she smiled happily.  
“What’s your name?” Anna asked the wolf.  
“I don’t have a name. I am only ten-days-old, so I haven’t figured that out,” the wolf replied.  
“How does Lucky sound?” Thao asked.  
“Good enough to me. I am lucky to be alive, so it fits me perfect,” the wolf answered.  
“Lucky it is then. Welcome to our home. You can stay here as long as you want. You are welcome anytime,” Thao said.  
“Thank you very much,” Lucky said with a big smile on her face.  
“How did you manage to survive out there for a week?” Anna asked.  
“I have powers, which came in handy. I already have a few teeth, so it was easier. I ate all the bugs and the dead animals, and took the moisture from them. I already have the instinct to fend for myself. If you hadn’t come to rescue me, I don’t know how long I would’ve lived,” Lucky said.  
“I saw you just in time then,” Anna said.  
“Yep,” Lucky said in agreement. “Also, I can live forever. And I want to stay with you guys, forever.”  
“That’s fine with us,” Thao said as she looked at Anna.  
And staying with Anna and Thao she did. She is staying with them for a very long time. Lucky now has a family for life.


End file.
